


turning tables (at first attempt)

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, YoonHong, jeonghan is the established dom but joshua takes over this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: joshua takes revenge for having suffered three long weeks of zero sex and the bluest set of balls.





	turning tables (at first attempt)

vivid colours fill the realm of joshua’s sight as his eyes try to follow through the long yellow lines and multiple blue buttons he’s supposed to meet with his thumbs; eyebrows furrowed with sheer concentration as he unwillingly fails to chance said buttons, rising blood-boiling defeats inside his slumped down body. joshua hates this game. he never really is fond of handheld games in general, and he reminds himself of this as he peaks at the decreasing energy bar sitting at the topmost right of the screen — that is why he never downloaded _Superstar Pledis_ in the first place; he must have known better than to fiddle with jeonghan’s phone while the latter took his time in the shower.  
  
twenty seconds later, joshua’s screen changes: indicating that he has failed his third attempt at clearing Trauma on hard mode, and he would almost had no one else to blame (again) but himself, if it weren’t for the droplets of water disturbing the screen — jeonghan had just come out of the shower, standing beside his bed as he dries his hair with a little towel to the disadvantage of joshua who laid on the mattress.  
  
“ _yaaah_!” joshua screams at jeonghan, Angrily; finally voicing out his thirty-minute long frustrations. “i was so close to getting Three Stars on this song!” he _lies_ .  
  
the look jeonghan returns is perplexed, until he realizes joshua was playing a game on his phone — and he just knew he had Nothing to do with how much of a loser his boyfriend tends to be.  
  
“i’m going to sulk,” joshua announces, tucking his arms to himself and turning his back from where jeonghan stood. “goodnight.”  
  
(joshua smiles when he hears jeonghan laugh, confident that the latter wouldn’t see him and his fake moping.)  
  
(jeonghan does.)  
  
(and jeonghan knows about his fake moping.)  
  
“ _joshujiiiii_ ,” jeonghan sings, kneeling down the reserved space beside joshua until he’s laid fully on his elbow while his free arm reached over to his right, taking his phone from the latter’s hold. “you know you suck at games, you loser,” he continues, his tone a sweet contrasting melody to the insult he’s blurting. “you’re a loser, joshuji; you know this — you: a _loser_.”  
  
(joshua’s body shakes as he tries to mute his laughter away.)  
  
“i don’t know where you’re getting this Audacity to blame me for losing this game when it’s an established fact that my baby is a loser,” he continues, satisfying himself with the thrill of prompting joshua into a fit of annoyance. “that’s why you don’t have games on your phone, love; because you’re a lo—”  
  
“ _yah_ ,” joshua interrupts, tone low and dangerous. “you’re enjoying this.”  
  
laughing, jeonghan turns until he’s lying on his back, hands occupied with his device with a goal to show what Superstar Pledis skills he has to impress (more like, _flex_ ) joshua with — skills that are nowhere close to jihoon’s, but he can go through two stars of Trauma nonetheless.  
  
joshua peaks over his shoulder as soon as he hears the music start, and perhaps, to look isn’t the wisest decision for someone who has been three-weeks deprived of human needs.  
  
three weeks! three whole weeks of Zero sex — like, _none_ at all! because that’s how busy they have been throughout their promotions for Home. and joshua could not compromise with sneaky little inappropriate touches then and there anymore. he needs a dick; he _Needs_ it, and the way jeonghan’s fingers move swiftly before his eyes does nothing but aggravate him.  
  
“baby,” joshua calls, voice absent of obvious agenda; and jeonghan only _mm’s?_ in return, prompting him to turn to the latter’s side and scoot.  
  
feeling joshua’s hand snake over his waist, jeonghan lifts his elbow, inviting the former inside his hold until he obeys. jeonghan adores how joshua looks tucked underneath his arm, so he gives him a little kiss on the top of his (cutely triangular) head.  
  
“how was gym?” joshua asks, smoothing his hand over his boyfriend’s stomach, imagining the look of the abdominal muscles coming into more and more obvious formations as jeonghan diligently spends his days trying to achieve a healthier fit.  
  
“painful,” the other honestly answers — and then winces as joshua playfully pokes on his sensitive core. “yah! that hurt!”  
  
“does it?” joshua teases, throwing in a second poke for a louder cry from jeonghan.  
  
“leave my tummy alone, jushiyah,” jeonghan grunts, putting his phone away; that is, underneath his pillow because he refuses to recognize the availability of the space above his bedside table so his phone could jolt him awake in the morning when it alarms directly below his ears — a habit he cannot let go of, nevermind that they no longer have any schedule set for tomorrow. he proceeds to relax himself with joshua in his one-arm embrace in preparation for a deep slumber, the first in three weeks.  
  
joshua, however, had a plan that involved the synonym of “sleeping” and which plan he begins to execute by smoothing his palm over jeonghan’s stomach all the more, wandering in a pattern that went farther down the latter’s torso until his hand hovered over the latter’s crotch.  
  
jeonghan calls him in a warning tone (a firm _“Shua”_ ) while his eyes are closed, hinting on the position of his hand. but joshua ignores this, braving the moment and cupping his boyfriend’s crotch, stroking his flaccid member.  
  
“baby,” jeonghan warns, a second time. “i’m tired,” he says, refraining to respond to joshua’s advances.  
  
still, joshua pursues.  
  
“joshua,” the older calls again, this time with a shaky tone, giving away vulnerability. so, with his empty arm, he reaches out to halt his boyfriend’s hand, lifting it over and away from his manhood.  
  
joshua resorts to a pout, but he doesn’t force his hand away from jeonghan’s clutch. “but i’m horny,” he complains, using the saddest tone he could muster. “i have been horny for weeks, baby. haven’t you?”  
  
joshua was so good with his voice, jeonghan could hear him cry; but jeonghan would ignore it — he’s too tired, and so he tells him, “i am, but i worked out for two hours. baby, i’m beat. and my muscles are still sore from yesterday’s session.”  
  
“you don’t have to move then.”  
  
“no.”  
  
“okay.”  
  
and with that, jeonghan lets go of joshua’s hand — except, it was in such a Questionable manner as he gently puts it back over his crotch; and joshua couldn’t resist but give it a very light squish before removing it from there for the night... but! when he did, jeonghan’s pants showed a Twitch.  
  
“you’re horny,” joshua declares, carefully giving his boyfriend a feel. “you’re half-hard.”  
  
joshua catches on jeonghan’s smile, a little laugh slipping from his mouth while his eyes remain closed. “i am,” jeonghan surrenders. “but i can’t move, baby. i don’t want to move anymore.”  
  
resuming patterns over jeonghan’s crotch, palming his boyfriend into full hardness later, joshua reminds him that _‘he doesn’t have to move’_ and tells him that he’ll _‘take charge’_ tonight.

“you’re confident because you don’t work out with us,” jeonghan states, neck almost straining along his tensing body as he carries his weight on his elbows, watching intently on the movements of joshua’s hand that has pulled out his length, stroking him in a bare handjob.

joshua ignores jeonghan’s sad attempt at boosting his ego, responding with a nonchalant _“of course”_ before lower his head down to rest atop jeonghan’s stomach (who winces, _again,_ by the way).

“i missed you,” he confesses, words directed at the reddened head before his nose — so close, he could see clear and glistening liquid coming out of its slit with his blessed 20/20 vision. “pretty.”

joshua hears jeonghan snort above him, and he smiles at his successful play of sensual talk — this, he can tell by the way jeonghan’s hand travelled to the expanse of his back, rubbing affectionate patterns therein, elsed with his favorite shoulder-squeezing here and there.

“come on now, love. don’t tease.”

still the submissive partner that he is, joshua obeys, servicing his boyfriend with a long stripe of a wet run: licking from the scrotum and upward until his lips are enclosed over the blushinghead. (oh how joshua loves the feel of jeonghan’s protruding veins against his tongue, and the fullness of even only the tip brushing over his roof.)

joshua proceeds, sucking on the tip like — _he dares compare —_ a Lollipop, and then bobbing his head in an expert pattern he _knows_ jeonghan fancies, as he engulfs on the overwhelming length and girth of said partner.

jeonghan hisses at the missed (yet familiar) feeling of joshua’s wet and warm mouth and the vibrations it comes with as he moans and chokes with every spastic movement. despite his earlier complaints of soreness, jeonghan pushes up and groans to the arousing contact of his member as it hits the back of joshua’s throat — and repeats, again and again, thrusting into joshua’s mouth like it was his backside orifice and pushing the latter deeper with his hand on top of his head.

the sounds joshua makes are errotic, he cries: both with his mouth and his eyes, desperate for more and more of jeonghan’s taste and swallowing whatever liquid it is that he captures inside him, wishing to collect even those that seep through his lips and down his chin.

“good job, baby. you missed that, haven’t you?” jeonghan awards, breath hitching as he aggressively chases on his stimulation, delighting in the sounds of joshua’s chokes and taking them as his affirmative response.

at this point, joshua can no longer ignore the Standing and Leaking member inside his own pants. needing his share of friction, joshua reaches for jeonghan’s free hand, clutching it to steady himself as he grinds on jeonghan’s thigh from the side. thankfully, his boyfriend was forgiving — jeonghan bends his leg, making a lever available for joshua to grind on… and on.. and on… until he could no longer control himself: removing his mouth from jeonghan’s length and attacking the latter’s lips as he climbs on top of his thigh, riding it.

“ _gosh_ , jeonghan,” he moans between the sloppiest kiss they have shared in months, while his hand remained occupied and busy as he diligently pumps the other’s shaft beneath them. “oh goodness,  i missed you. so _so_ much.”

jeonghan kisses just as hungrily, limbs frisky as he removes joshua’s bottoms before guiding the latter to sit properly with his legs on either side of his hips. and following jeonghan’s guide, joshua humps on his boyfriend’s crotch.

joshua groans as he hears jeonghan whisper _“fuck”_ the moment he took both of their members in his Large hands — this is something they haven’t done in a while, actually; something they _used_ to do when joshua’s ass was still _untouched_ , those days they waited patiently and in preparation for the fulfillment of their promise of penetrative sex only after their debut. (and jeonghan and joshua have never trusted anybody as much as they trust each other since then.)

“baby, baby,” jeonghan calls, worried at the desperate mess above him. “i can fuck you, hey.”

it’s sad to say, but jeonghan feels _guilty_ at this point: not having attended to each other’s needs all these weeks, yet teasing the other with excessive naughty touches — a Torture! and he hates how _forsaken_ joshua looks tonight: a sweaty, moaning chaos.

but joshua ignores this as they both continue to thrust inside his hand, rubbing their manhood together and stimulating senses that reach to the tightening of the knots inside his stomach and the awareness of his forgotten hole— _wait._

joshua _has_ a hole, he remembers! and oh _Fuck,_ does he want his hole to be filled. 

“this won’t do,” he declares, pausing their movements and letting go of their respective lengths.

“i can _fuck you_ , baby,” jeonghan repeats, slapping on joshua’s ass in light repeated seconds. “sit.”

joshua does sit, a few moments after jeonghan reaches out for their strawberry-flavored lube sitting inside their bedside table’s drawer; he sits with his ass facing jeonghan’s direction, working his own damn self open and smiting away the latter’s hand when he tries to assist. 

“leave it to me, jeonghan,” joshua scolds, rocking back and forth on his knees as he deepens his fingers inside him. “you don’t _get_ to move.”

jeonghan reaches forward, caressing the other’s buttcheek only to be slapped for the third time tonight. “i said i _didn’t_ _want_ to move, shua. but i’m changing my mind. i wan—”

_mhmm._ joshua only _mhmm’s_ to successfully shut jeonghan, restaining the latter from suggesting dominance on This One Night. jeonghan had been a whole tease these past three weeks, and his long overdue blue balls have been nothing but tribulation to his naturally horny human body — _his_ human body; _his_ body that he would like to reward after surviving three fucking weeks of jeonghan’s lewd teases.

that’s three fucking weeks of jeonghan groping his ass discreetly in public;

three fucking weeks of jeonghan coming over his bedroom for a quick makeout session before declaring himself sleepy And actually falling asleep;

three fucking weeks of showering together and soaping each other’s bodies, giving each other frisky strokes, but nothing beyond that otherwise they’d be late for their radio broadcast;

and basically, just three. fucking. weeks. of _No Fucking at all._

perhaps, jeonghan’s declarations of exhaustion really had No strains of lie, and it’s shown in the way jeonghan easily follows when joshua commands him to get naked and kneel on the bed, specifically in such position where he’s sitting on his own calves. and, having witnessed this adherence, joshua suppresses his shock when he dips down on jeonghan’s length from the back — hands free! uninterrupted! 

slowly, he begins: rising and falling on his ass, vacuuming the girth of jeonghan’s shaft with his sensitive rim — it hits deep inside him, he could almost feel his boyfriend up on his lower stomach, triggering all the good senses in his body as it finds the abundance of nerves as it meets his prostate; and jeonghan would close his eyes in so much content if not for the beauty that is joshua in front of him.

“so, So Tight,” jeonghan comments, reaching for joshua’s arms as the latter stretches them backwards to his direction. he could guess lube oozing out of the ridges of joshua’s rim and he’d be correct, and he’d base it on the firm and effortless squeeze of joshua’s flesh around him. “ _wow,_ shua. you never touched yourself all this time?”

roaring, joshua snaps his head to the side, giving his best look of aggression to the man behind him (who, by the way, _adores_ his profile from This angle). “Never,” he reiterates. “ _never;_ and i will cum as much as i can, ride you as many times as i can, even when your dick shrinks back into its flaccid state inside my fucking ass.” 

jeonghan could only laugh at joshua’s stunt. but when jeonghan tries to defeat this arrogance by pulling on his arm, joshua Fights Back, digging himself deeper and down on jeonghan’s thighs. and without any more communication other than the most scandalous sounds a man can make, joshua humps—no, _rides_ on his man with Full Power, and he gasps as he takes it upon himself to follow a rhythm that perfectly harrasses his sensitive gland in all the right ways. and while he gasps, jeonghan huffs — failing to make more audible sounds that would manifest the whirlwind building on his lower stomach as he helplessly allows joshua to chase _his_ release _for him._

“shua, i wanna cum... Shua... shua!” jeonghan begs, voice reflecting the condition of his clouded mind — a place so New to him, he could almost proclaim himself Dying. _“fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fu—”_  

“not yet, love,” the other jaws, surprisingly articulate despite the blood-clotting pain he bites on his own lips. he could feel his legs losing strength, but his desire to race to sexual nirvana is so much greater.

somehow, however, jeonghan manages to push joshua down, lying on his chest with his arms stills stretch backwards and locked inside the former’s hands. and for a moment, jeonghan takes over, fucking his ass in such rapid thrusts, joshua swears he could pump into explosion — except! he’s! in! charge! and with what force he has on his core, joshua rises back up and against jeonghan’s chest and turns himself around. and now that jeonghan is repressed below him, joshua tackles him with a passionate kiss and rides him in the Most Excruciatingly Slow manner.

“you’re mean,” jeonghan pouts, but he kisses joshua back nonetheless and wraps his arounds around the man’s torso. “so mean.”

“i’m just trying to love you, baby,” joshua Corrects, sinking heavier with every slow thrust, finding back the spot where jeonghan’s head accurately brushes on his prostate — he sighs against jeonghan’s mouth as he does, and says, _“i’m in love with you.”_

“you’re playing.”

_mm?_ , joshua pouts, emotional eyes gazing down his lover. “don’t you love me, too?” 

“yah…”

“can’t i love you like this… _Oppa_?”

_oops._  

jeonghan thrusts upward, heavily.

_too much._

jeonghan grips on joshua’s waists, the tips of his fingers fading into whites while the latter’s skin glows in reds.

_overboard._

jeonghan Digs! joshua unto his hole-ripping member, Slamming! joshua against his firm crotch, and Drills! unto joshua in such! harsh! fervor! and joshua, to say the least, _abso-fucking-lutely Loves It._  

it almost seems like his whole dominance was a furtive device to manipulate jeonghan into fucking his brains out on This One Night; and if that’s the case, jeonghan thinks he’s ingenius.

“fuck me like this, yes!” joshua belts out his praises, letting his body jerk freely along the action of jeonghan’s hips and oh, goodness, he’d be cumming untouched any second now. “yes, fuck! yes! jeonghan, oh fuck!”

“cum,” jeonghan orders, his entire body immensely painful as he abuses his muscles with every sweat-causing lift. “cum, shua. cum for me.”

and obedient as he is, joshua cums first: a stream of whites shooting to the direction of jeonghan’s chest almost without end; and he keeps cumming even after jeonghan starts releasing inside him seconds later — _Success._

  


 

 

there are bubbles floating swiftly before jeonghan’s eyes before he hears the sound of joshua’s laugh, blowing a handful of body wash to his direction as the latter tries to keep him awake. jeonghan smiles in response, a voiceless laugh escaping his defeated self.

jeonghan Tries to keep awake, though. making himself aware of his surroundings, he wittingly takes joshua’s hands as he feels the latter’s palms soap him by the waist, and pulling him into a wet embrace.

“i love you,” he whispers, mouth brushing against joshua’s hair; arms wrapped around joshua’s naked shoulders. “i missed you.”

joshua responds by kissing him on the lips before pulling the showerhead between them, washing them both clean before he could return them back into jeonghan’s bed.

he has never seen jeonghan in a subspace before. 

for one night, joshua was able to experience what it feels like to render aftercare services — this act of favor, this _love language_ jeonghan recompenses him with every after sex. for the first time, it’s _him_ who’s cleaning each other up; it’s _him_ who’s delivering this extra reward jeonghan voluntarily gives to him every time. 

(and he smiles as he thinks of it: him accomplishing his want to “top” from the bottom.)

“tired?” jeonghan asks, helping the other reach for their towels when he Did Not have to; still charging upon himself this responsibility despite floating in an unaccustomed area in his worn-out head. 

“let me.”

jeonghan, at this point, does not even try to protest. he lets joshua towel him dry, dress him up, and lay him down the bed; he lets joshua tuck them in the blanket and spoon him like _he_ would in a normal setting. and if jeonghan could only look, he’d witness the fondest stare that joshua locks nowhere, mindlessly thinking to himself how different tonight has been for the two of them; how hard it must have been for jeonghan to be controlled away from the realms of his comfort; and how much he appreciates jeonghan for taking it upon himself to tend to him on their usual fucks.

smoothing his cheek softly against jeonghan’s back, joshua hugs his boyfriend tighter before dozing together in an embrace: the kind that manifests nothing less than a wondrous love — because for some reason, tonight has exceeded their finest expectations of two people at their happiest time together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thanks for reading ♡ if you liked that, i’m going to take kudos & comments because i lov you!
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_)


End file.
